Enhancing, Reforging and Inheriting
This page features about enchancing and other things related to the equipment establishment that player equipped. Basics Enhance - Increase the stats of an equipment item by enhancing. As the enhancing level increases so does its cost as well. Reforge - You can change an item's affix type and value by reforging it. In order to reforge, the material item must match the grade and type of the target. On Kritika online, player can change the affix by using re-appraisal scroll to change the appraised it. Reroll - You can reroll (or redetermine) the affix value of an item by rerolling it. In order to reroll, the material item must match the grade and type of the target. You only are allowed a limited number of reforges and reroll for an item. The number of times varies on the item's grade however for Kritika Online it features endless amount of re-evaluation using re-evaluation scroll. Kritika The White Knights On Kritika The White Knights, the equipment enchaned is up to +30 / 35 in the game however the more further player goes enchance it the more difficult it is and player doesn't have any safeguard to ensure the safety of the items since player will be losing tons of gold rather than the item breaks when failed. Kritika The White Knights has limitations of Reapparisal and reevaluation scroll which is up to 30 times but it doesn't count if player uses Karat to perform it. When it reaches 0 player are unable to either reappraisal or reevaluate the appraised items again. Unlike Kritika Online, the White Knights limits the appraised items up to 2 additional stats. The only feature that Kritika The White Knights has is Inherit. Inherit - The target item can receive the enhance level of the sacrificed item. The sacrificed item must be the same grade or higher than the original. In order to inherit, the sacrificed item must be at least level 4 or higher and this is only featured on The White Knights. The sacrificed item will use up inheritance material in the process of inheriting. There are two methods to inherit an item. Inherit by Gold - This uses Gold and inherit materials. The target item will inherit the sacrificed item's level but minus 3 levels off of it. This means if the sacrificed item is level 10 the target item will be level 7 at the end of the process. Inherit by Karats - This uses Karats and inherit materials. The target item will inherit the original item's enhance level with no subtraction. There is a 100% sucess rate with inheriting. The sacrificed item will be destroyed at the end of the process. If the item has been reforged it will NOT inherit that part of the item, it will only inherit its level. DO NOT INHERIT FROM LEGENDARY TO ETHEREAL! (it is way too expensive and not worth the cost) Kritika Online On Kritika Online, player will limit the enhanced item up to +15 however starting from +9 which was the safe zone or those who didn't want to take risk further, player's equipment can break if player fail to enhance items from +9 however player can save it by using safeguard or having an enchanced stone that can enchance items up to +10 / +11 in just one forge. To increase the success rate, there are Rune that can increase the rate of success. * White Rune (+0 to +8) +20% chance * Green Rune (+9 to +11) +10% chance * Blue Rune (+12) +10% chance * Purple Rune (+13) +10% chance * Golden Rune (+0 to +14) depends on equipment Player can reapparisal the items and the higher quality the equipment the higher the appraised effects will be. If player are able to wield Legendary equipment, player can have five appraised items and player can keep appraise it whenever player want with re-appraisal scrool however in some circumstances player will not get full appraise stats such as sometimes player get four additional stats instead of five additional stats. The more quality items the more player will need to consume the re-appraisal scrolls. Player can re-evaluate the value of the appraised items by using re-evaluation scroll. The consumption depends on the quality of the item itself, the more quality the more scroll can be consumed. Evolution Items - Some equipment can be evolved throughout the game regardless of the equipment, the only craftsman that can evolve the equipment is Gordon. Player need to bring certain items in order to evolve the items, the higher level of evolution the higher stats will be given to the player and common items can be evolved to legendary if player often evolves it however the more higher level for evolution the more items will be needed to evolve it. Category:Feature